1351
by Ran Kuroshiro
Summary: En Nanba, asevera Mabel, ahí encontrará paz, su instinto se lo dice, no conoce cómo, pero lo hará, en Nanba, Mabel podrá volver a tejer, en Nanba ella podrá ser otra vez un sol.


**Disclaimer: Ni Gravity Falls ni Nanbaka son de mi propiedad y esta historia se escribe sin fines de lucro.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **temática madura, incesto de un solo lado, experimentación humana, asesinato y mención de violación.**

* * *

 _¿Tú…puedes cumplir mi deseo?_

La habitación era oscura, húmeda y definitivamente se hallaba sucia, en esas cuatro paredes, cuyo color inicial era indistinguible para este punto, había marcas por doquier, algunas eran manchas ya secas y otras frescas, brillando de un vivo carmesí; otras, fueron indudablemente causadas por un objeto punzocortante, muy probablemente por estocadas que apuntaban a matar.

En el medio del desastre, una joven ataviada en un vestido de manga tres cuartos, con la falda de corte "A", de un naranja fosforescente, los primero botones abiertos, permitiendo observar una blusa magenta que cubría el pecho, en sus pies, unas botas a juego con su ropaje que le llegaban dos centímetros debajo de la rodilla. Su cabello, largo hasta alcanzar la cintura, portaba una diadema del mismo color que la blusa; sin embargo, lo más llamativo eran las extrañas esposas que aprisionaban su cuello y sus muñecas, gruesas y plateadas, simulaban más joyería que artefactos diseñados para inmovilizar, aunque ciertamente esta no era su tarea. Con todo, no podía superar los 21 años, era una lástima, pero ¿qué se podía esperar?

La realidad era cruel, una contradicción en su propia esencia, una tempestad silenciosa, esperando a que bajara la guardia, sólo un segundo, sólo un instante para caer en sus redes y dar el tiro de gracia, el golpe final.

¿Y ella? Ella se avergonzaba, se avergonzaba de saberse no únicamente atrapada en un vil juego, sino de que esta no fuera su primera vez, ya lo había experimentado antes, con alguien como Bill, con el mismo Bill; no obstante, de esa experiencia no quedaba vestigio alguno, pues había aceptado, casi sin dudar, un trato con otro demonio, uno que lucía más amable, más humano, alguien que le ofreciera la mano en momento de necesitad.

Era sorprendente y hasta divertido el resultado que había obtenido a causa de su desesperación, como ella misma se vendó los ojos y tapó sus oídos, como ignoró sus instintos y como su ingenuidad le había ganado la batalla, rindiendo su voluntad ante un hombre verdaderamente temible, llevándola a su estado actual.

 _El hombre de la cicatriz en el cuello._

Él no era más que la mecha que encendió el fuego, quien le abrió la puerta a su fin y que, más que un juego o un pequeño obstáculo a superar, igual que Bill la había visto, él la consideró un experimento, la convirtió en lo que ahora es, era el responsable del monstruo que ahora albergaba esa celda y que muy pronto, caminaría con calma total, directo hacia su nuevo hogar, esperando al fin, obtener la venganza y las respuestas que su alma tanto ansiaba, así que podía permitirse unas horas de debilidad; y es que en cuanto prepararan el transporte de alta seguridad para trasladarla, la joven sabía que podría tener un pequeño momento de libertad, momento en el que sus recuerdos aprovecharían para asecharla.

Y le temía a eso, le temía porque el dolor nunca había desaparecido, simplemente se había adormecido, dejando un ligero zumbido dentro de sí, una sensación de pesadez que con el tiempo se volvía una nueva extensión de su cuerpo, y que a veces, provocaba un ligero golpeteo, a la vez que su corazón latía. Le asustaba pensar en la quietud y soledad que le daba la oportunidad que rememorar, de ver la película de cada maldito suceso que le había mostrado que el mundo era horrible, detestable y plagado de sinfín de aborrecibles entes, o peor, de cáscaras, vacías y rotas; pero lo que más le aterraba, aquello que le causaba pesadillas, era que, muy dentro de ella, enterrado en lo más profundo, sabía que era, el receptor de su odio no era el hombre de la cicatriz, que, en realidad, la culpa no recaía en sus hombros, sino en los suyos.

E imaginar que las cosas habían comenzado tan bien.

* * *

Mabel Pines era una buena chica, una energética muchacha con un intenso amor por los suéteres, los unicornios y criaturas similares, las bandas de chicos y su mascota, un cerdo llamado Pato, parecía infantil para una adolescente de 16 años, sin embargo, su personalidad alegraba los corazones de quienes la conocían y la apreciaban.

Era el sol que se encargaba de iluminar el camino, la estrella que brilla en tiempos oscuros y que guía con emoción a los desamparados; una fuerte presencia que luchaba por lo que creía y otorgaba esperanza a quien la necesitara, siempre sonriente, siempre segura, siempre positiva.

 _Que gran mentira_.

Mabel también tenía sus secretos, también sufría y también perdía la fe, como cualquier ser humano, la única diferencia, es que ella ocultaba todo con una sonrisa, con el brillo de sus ojos, que en realidad provenía de lágrimas no derramadas y con un simple comentario, uno lo suficientemente inmaduro para causar ternura en lugar de fastidio. Eso no borraba el hecho de que los sentimientos seguían ahí, embotellados, llenando lentamente su ser, e irónicamente, vaciándola.

Lo que más la hería era el estar _enferma,_ de una manera muy distinta al típico y casual resfriado, a la preocupante gripe o al letal cáncer. Era muy egoísta de su parte compararse con una persona que seguramente se esforzaba cada día, cada segundo por salir adelante, pero había que comprenderla, ella no recibiría ánimos por luchar, ella no escucharía a desconocidos o familiares y amigos palabras de consuelo o apoyo, ella no recibiría la simpatía de la sociedad, ella ni siquiera podría ser tratada adecuadamente, Mabel sólo podría ocultarlo porque si no, sentiría la desaprobación, recibiría miradas de asco y palabras de odio ¿o sería al revés?, ¿por qué no ambas?

Nunca había tenido que ir con un médico para diagnosticarse y es que lo suyo no saldría en una radiografía o un examen de sangre, bastaba con sentir y así lo hacía, así sabía que estaba enferma, porque era verdad, un hecho innegable que la perseguía a diario sin esfuerzo.

Esto debido a que a diario lo veía, a diario lo pensaba, y a diario se diagnosticaba.

Su mente y su alma estaban mal, su afección empeoraba a minuto que callaba, no obstante, el hablar terminaría por matarla. Su comienzo no tenía importancia, e incluso aunque lo hiciera, este era tan vago que no valía el gasto de energía en pensarlo, después de todo, ignorante del inicio, el resultado siempre es el mismo.

 _Lo ama_

 _Lo ama intensamente_

 _Un amor puro e inmarcesible_

 _Un amor que no debía sentir hacia él_

 _Hacia su gemelo_

De esta forma, se encontraba en una encrucijada, con la espada contra la pared, una llena de espinas, que se le clavaban en una tortura infinita, donde el mínimo descanso no existía y se veía obligada a cargar con ella como castigo.

Pero estaba bien, podía hacerlo, podía mantenerse en pie, cerrar la boca y sonreír, había ganado experiencia durante dos años, y se animaba, usando de mantra que, una mañana, esas emociones desaparecerían, y mientras, aguantaría, porque cada vez mejoraba en ocultar su ser.

Se miente, lo descubre tarde, cuando ya no hay vuelta atrás, su destino fue sellado y marcado, desde este punto pierde su libertad.

Un día, varios meses, ¿o serían años?, después de aceptar y posteriormente resignarse a sus sentimientos, durante las vacaciones de verano, se hospeda nuevamente en la Cabaña del Misterio, se halla otra vez en Gravity Falls, con su familia reunida, paseando por el pueblo, que vibra de ánimo minutos antes de la hora para comer; es ahí, en pleno centro del bullicio, que su máscara se resquebraja.

—Oh, ¡pero si es la chica enamorada de su hermano!, ¿no deberías estar encerrada en una clase de manicomio?

El grito resuena por toda la plaza, llamando la atención de la gente en la zona, pronto, una conglomeración se forma alrededor del chico rubio, con apariencia de goblin que ha gritado, revelando su oscuro secreto al público. Es tan repentino, que Mabel no tiene oportunidad de reaccionar, y eso el muchacho lo sabe.

—¿Eh? No, yo… ¿cómo podría…

—¿Vas a negarlo? ¡Vaya que tienes agallas!, ir en contra de la evidencia—Arremete en nueva cuenta, no da tiempo a que Mabel procese la primera oración y mucho menos lo que acaba de soltar al aire.

—¿Qué…a qué te refieres?—Mabel se mantiene en shock, incapaz de responder correctamente, y lo único que percibe es el piso temblar y su visión nublarse, empieza a entrar en pánico, la calma la abandona demasiado rápido para ser saludable y su mente deja de pensar de manera lógica, no se da cuenta de lo sospechoso que es que un extraño conozca con tanta libertad y seguridad aquello que se ha esforzado por esconder, menos piensa en contradecirlo.

Con terror, observa como el joven saca un objeto de su espalda, un cuaderno, cuya portada se mira llena de lentejuelas, calcomanías y demás decoraciones, a pesar de su estado, lo reconoce inmediatamente.

 _Su diario_

Y Mabel finalmente se rompe.

Los sucesos que prosiguen se vuelven un intenso borrón, comparable a sostener una cámara en diversas direcciones sin darle tiempo de ajustarse. Oye gritos, voces y susurros, en conjunto, forman un gran y estruendoso zumbido, que la deja sorda.

Cierra los ojos y se inclina, buscando regresar, recuperar sus sentidos, e imaginar que su pesadilla no desaparece porque se durmió hasta la madrugada y el cansancio le impide despertar.

No es sino que siente el tacto de una mano en su hombro que permite que sus párpados suban como cortinas, es Dipper; sin embargo, a pesar de la nula expresión en su cara, el reflejo de sus córneas es lo que alerta a Mabel.

Centra su mirada en otro lugar, porque no puede sostenérsela a su hermano, y es ahí, justo ahí que esa lucecita de esperanza se apaga, Dipper tiene el libro abierto en sus manos, su letra es reconocible hasta tal grado que el inventar una excusa es impensable.

La expresión reflejada en el rostro de su hermano no ayuda, es casi irreconocible pero ahí están, la incredulidad, la decepción, el asco, la repulsión y el odio, prácticamente invisibles y aun así presentes

Mabel no lo soporta, y sabe que jamás lo hará, actúa por sus emociones, el miedo y el dolor la guían, su confusión provoca que se aleje bruscamente, se levante y huya, inadvertidamente, como hará el tiempo que dure su vida.

Eso la lleva al mismo infierno, sólo que aún no lo sabe.

* * *

—¿Tú…puedes cumplir mi deseo?

El hombre frente a ella se limita a asentir.

—¿Puedes hacer que entre Dipper y yo ya no haya ningún parentesco?

—No dudes tanto de él, es una falta de respeto, por supuesto que puede y lo hará—A Mabel el acompañante de su salvador se le hace conocido, pero no le dedica más allá de un ligero reconocimiento, aquello que crece en su interior, que se arremolina en su pecho, gana la batalla contra su lógica.

De cualquier forma no lo habría logrado identificar, pues en su encuentro previo se encontraba en exceso alterada.

Por esto acepta, confía y espera.

* * *

El tiempo pasa y las consecuencias se vuelven inevitables una vez que se manifiestan.

—No…No…¡NO!—pasa de un suspiro a un grito que retiembla en las paredes del lúgubre lugar, no muy diferentes a las de una prisión—Dijiste…¡Dijiste que cambiarías mi ADN para no ser su gemela! ¡Nunca mencionaste nada de esto!

Su voz se quiebra antes de completar la oración, su garganta está seca, se encuentra agotada, el sudor cayendo por gruesas gotas, que en su rostro se mezclan con las lágrimas que derrama, y su cerebro apenas procesa.

—Y eso hizo—responde una voz con indiferencia, no obstante, carga un tinte de risa.

—¡Pero no así!—Mabel tiene miedo, similar a la vez en que la verdad salió a la luz, sólo que hoy, su corazón late más rápido, se paraliza y una sombra la absorbe. Se observa, mira las navajas que sobresalen desde sus muñecas hasta su cuello, parecidas a las que se hallan detrás, en su talón, únicamente que más largas, mucho más. A Mabel le recuerdan a los dientes de un tiburón.

—¿Creíste que no habría un precio a pagar? Te ofrecimos un servicio, ¿no? Además, he de admitir que fuiste de provecho, logramos dos grandes avances contigo.—  
ahora ni siquiera se empeña en disimular lo divertido que le resulta la situación, su sonrisa muestra dientes filosos, aumenta el terror en Mabel.

Este no está solo, Mabel igualmente está furiosa, lo que le molesta, le enerva es que el hombre se encargó de convertirla en lo que es no se inmuta, ni siquiera ha hablado, es su asistente quien le presta atención, una farsa, a manera de entretención que se detendrá al momento en que su jefe acabe de empacar.

No desaprovecha la oportunidad, llevada por la ira que fluye dentro de ella, que la quema pero a la vez la mueve; intenta atacar con lo que sea que contara ahora en su cuerpo, el hombre es más rápido y bloquea su movimiento con dos espadas negras, enormes y filosas que repentinamente han aparecido de sus manos, Mabel vuelve a arremeter, esta vez con las cuchillas en sus talones a través de una patada que va dirigida hacia su cara, donde ve un punto descubierto; sin embargo, el hombre la vuelve a bloquear y después, antes de que Mabel se recupere, la desestabiliza y la lanza contra una mesa de tamaño mediano, donde su cabeza golpea contra la esquina y termina cayendo al suelo.

Las navajas desaparecen, dejando en su lugar, lo que simulan esposas, demasiado ajustadas, de un color plata, que abrazan con fuerza sus muñecas, sus tobillos y el cuello, dan la ilusión de ser pulseras.

Para ella, todo se vuelve negro.

Cuando despierta, lo hace porque se siente rara, en un estado similar a cuando llegó a la pubertad y comenzó a soñar con sus ídolos para después pasar a su hermano, únicamente que esta vez no le agrada, se siente externo, y real y la necesidad de abrir los ojos y descubrir que está ocurriendo la embriaga. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Se halla acostada en el suelo del mismo decrépito lugar, ahora definitivamente abandonado, a excepción de ella y del hombre que se encuentra sobre ella, realizando un acto en sobremanera desagradable para su persona, y que se ha encargado de bloquear, casi inmediatamente.

Grita y sin darse cuenta, mientras forcejea para quitárselo de encima, de uno de sus brazos salen las nuevas herramientas incrustadas en su cuerpo, atravesándolo.

Lo mata, con una sola estocada, y se queda ahí, no se mueve, no piensa, apenas y respira, sólo está ahí, en blanco.

Las sirenas se oyen no muchos minutos después.

Se le acusa por prostitución, asesinato e _incesto_. Los policías no necesitan el arma para acusarla, ni siquiera averiguan que fue su propia persona, que provino de su extremidad, es más, basan su caso exclusivamente en la sangre que impregna su ropa y en lo que vieron al llegar a la escena. No tiene sentido, que aparecieran en la bodega donde había estado viviendo y siendo un conejillo de indias, que no ocuparan evidencia verdadera y, aunado a eso, que supieran de sus sentimientos.

Es en su primera noche en prisión que Mabel al fin une las piezas, que aprende cómo funcionan las cosas y que, desde antes de lo que alguna vez consideró, ha sido manipulada sin ninguna vergüenza, ella y su vida, y lo decide, tomará venganza, y, con la poca bondad que queda en el mundo, evitará que le pase a alguien más.

* * *

Cinco años han pasado, y en honor a su palabra, Mabel ha estado en más de 30 prisiones, ha aprendido a luchar y a usar su poder adecuadamente, esta lista, tomará represalias en cuanto descubra la ubicación de aquel que la destruyó. Su peligrosidad y sus constantes fugas le han dado una ventaja, está camino a la mejor cárcel jamás construida, ahí seguro obtendrá respuestas.

En Nanba, asevera Mabel, ahí encontrará paz, su instinto se lo dice, no conoce cómo, pero lo hará, en Nanba, Mabel podrá volver a tejer, en Nanba ella podrá ser otra vez un Sol

Después de todo, Nanbaka es un anime de comedia.

* * *

 **El título proviene del número que le correspondería a Mabel como prisionera de Nanbaka (porque sería del ala 13).**

 **De verdad que me gusta la idea de que, una vez Mabel ubicada en Nanbaka, su situación sea parecida a la de Musashi, que obtenga la libertad que busca, vuelva a contar con personas que se preocupen por ella y la aprecien y empiece a buscar un nuevo inicio, un propósito más allá de la venganza una vez salga de prisión, que pueda hallar paz.**


End file.
